Weird Marvel Universe One Shots
by Wynter is Coming
Summary: These are my one-shots, ENJOY! PM me or review if you have an idea for a one shot! All of these particular One-Shots are going to revolve the Avengers/Frozen/X-Men/Robocop ext. ext. ENJOY!
1. Intro

**These are One-Shot's revolving around the Marvel universe I have created by accident.. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
**

**I will list each one-shot every time I write it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**One-Shot list...**

**Iron Freeze. Avenger/Frozen. (Written)  
**

**Soul. (By Mark 42) Avengers/Frozen (Written)  
**

**Captain's Respect. (Idea given to me by Mark 42) Avengers (Written)  
**

**You Only Have One Family. (Idea given to me by Mark 42) Avengers/Frozen/Robocop (Written)  
**

**A Mother's Concern A Brothers Annoyance. (Idea given to me by Mark 42) Avengers/Frozen/Robocop (Written)  
**

**I Stand Alone. Avengers/X-Men (Written)  
**

**Avengers in the Wilderness *Idea given to me by Mark 42) Avengers/Robocop/ Frozen (Written)  
**

**Preview of the Future. Robocop/Frozen/ Avengers (Idea by Mark 42) ((Written))  
**

**Search of the Lost One. Robocop/Avengers  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Send me a PM if you have any ideas!**


	2. Iron Freeze

**A/N I don't own the Avengers, or Frozen. I credit this to Mark 42 for giving me this idea! **

Elsa walked into the living room to see her younger brother tinkering away on his suit, Mark 42. "I don't like you flying around in these things." She stated, crossing her arms over hr chest as she did.

Tony chuckled and set down his screwdriver. "I'm an adult now El, you can't try and tell me what to do anymore." Elsa frowned. "Am I not allowed to worry about my baby brother?"

Tony sighed. "Yes, but not to the point where it's smothering." Tony stood up, entered the suit and flew out the window.

Elsa stood there, letting Tony's words sink in.

After a few moments, Anna walked in, holding a bag of Doritos and a bottle of root beer. She glanced at Elsa and stopped in her tracks. "Uh oh, I know that face." Anna warned slowly.

Elsa shrugged softly. "What face? I have no face, this is my face." She protested. Anna raised her brow and set down her snack. "That's not a healthy snack Anna!" Elsa scoffed.

Anna frowned. "Elsa, I'm an adult." She muttered. Elsa waved her hand, dismissing Anna's words. " Come with me." Elsa ordered, not unkindly, but it caused worry for Anna.

"Why?" She asked, looking wary. "We are going into Tony's lab and I'm going to test one of his suits, to see if it as safe as he claims it is." _And to have a little fun. _She added in her mind, but refused to say it aloud.

Anna shook her head, holding her hands up. "Oh no!" She started. "I am SO not getting involved in your drama with Tony!" She sad as she made a speedy exit.

Elsa sighed and made her way to Tony's lab. "Ma'am, I would advise against this." JARVIS said as she keyed in her code for the door. "Why? You won't tell Tony or I will freeze your circuitry." She warned, looking around the messy room.

She carefully maneuvered around the stray papers and scraps of sharp metal. _How can he work in this pig sty!? _She thought , incredulous.

She paused as she reached the first suit, the one that was labeled Mark 2. She looked over the paint job, with was his normal red and gold paint job, nothing overly fancy.

"JARVIS, open up this suit, I'm taking it for a test flight." Elsa said, waiting for the suit to open. "I would advise you to wait until Sir returns from his own test drive Ma'am." JARVIS sighed.

"I don't want to wait, I need to see if this thing is safe." Elsa sighed back. "Besides, if it's as safe as Tony makes it out to be, I should be fine."

JARVIS did as he was told and opened Mark 2. She stepped in and blinked in surprise as the screen flashed to life, allowing her to see the world from Tony's perspective.

"We are online Ma'am, is there anything you would like to know about this suit?" JARVIS asked, his voice registered on the screen on the bottom left.

"Can this suit fly?" She asked, looking around and slowly walking around in the bulky suit. _This thing weights a ton!_

"Of course Ma'am, but there is something you need to know about this particular suit..." Elsa cut him off. "Not relevant, lets get this thing in the air." She ordered, nervous and excited at the same time.

JARVIS didn't say anything, but started up the boosters and sent her through a window. "I'm glad Tony is a billionaire." She laughed, the rush fueling her excitement.

She started to do flips and turns, screaming with delight as she did. "WOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" She laughed as she started her climb upwards.

"Ma'am, you must know that at high altitude, the suit..." JARVIS droned out as the suit froze and she started her free fall.

"Crap!" She yelped, flailing her arms and legs as the excitement fled and left behind fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was enjoying his flight, the suit was smoother and worked much better with its new upgrades. "I'm glad you talk Mark 42." Tony chuckled to the suit. "I am also glad Sir." The suit chuckled back.

"Sir, Elsa has stolen one of the suits, Mark 2 to be precise, and had taken out for a test drive." JARVIS quipped. "Okay, you normally wouldn't tell me this unless..." He finally realized what was going on.

"Shit, where is her position?" He asked JARVIS and Mark 42. "She is right over Central Park, falling at 50,00 feet." Mark 42 stated, showing him a satellite recording.

Tony silently cursed and flew to find his sister. When he finally reached the point where he could see her, she was still falling. "Com me into her helmet." Tony told Mark 42. The next thing he heard wa Elsa's screaming filling his helmet and ears painfully. 'Calm down for one." He ordered his sister, who listened immediately.

"I'm going to kill JARVIS!" Elsa growled. "You should be thanking him." Tony growled back. "Will the ice to disperse from the suit and fly to the ground."

Elsa did as she was told, mad that she didn't think of it herself, and landed on the ground.

As soon as Tony reached the ground, Elsa popped out of the suit and glared openly at him. "You told me they were safe!" She snapped. "They are, but each suit has its strengths and weaknesses." Tony sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It should have NO weakness!" She yelled, waving her arms about. "It can't be perfect!" Tony yelled back. "I can't be perfect, so sop trying to mold me into the perfect brother I can't be!"

Elsa paused and looked into her brother's eyes. "I... I..." She stammered. "I know," Tony sighed softly. "You didn't know."

She looked to the ground. "I want a suit of my own." She said so softly, that Tony had to strain to hear. 'What?" He said, confusion clouded his face.

She looked back up. "I want a suit of my own, one that amplifies my powers." She explained.

Tony paused to think. "I can do that, it would take a while, but I could do it." She smiled. "Thanks." He nodded and brought her into a hug.

"Welcome to the Iron family," he chuckled. "What are you going to call yourself?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Iron Freeze."


	3. Soul

**A/N: Mark 42: Set after the events of Iron Freeze by Wynter Is Coming who I give A HUGE AMOUNT OF CREDIT TO, for being the voices (dialog Duh) and for supporting me through this. CHECK OUT HER STUFF NOW. The characters of Evie and Juliette also by Wynter. Elsa Belongs to Disney as well as the Avengers and the body of Mark 42 (comic book version) I only gave the suit a personality and character.**  
**Mark 42 POV:**  
**The more I grow, the more I become a self aware, the more I began to question more and more. Am I just a machine? A piece of equipment for Mister Stark to wear? The people I was programmed to protect, do I just protect them because of my programming? Or is it something more?**

**~~~~~  
Okay, this story is originally by Mark 42, but I had made it a story version instead of what he had uploaded... GO READ HIS STUFF! And go read his version! He gets a lot of credit for this :) **

I keep replaying my argument with Elsa over and over again in my data banks. I had scolded her for her stupid actions. I SCOLDED HER FOR HER NOT THINKING ABOUT HERSELF, I SCOLDED... I stopped as I realized that my repolser was activating, full power.

Emotions, I was not programmed with them. The longer I am left online, the stronger they get. They are dangerous for a machine to have, now I know I won't become like SKYNET. But I fear that it might cause me to harm the very ones I was programmed to protect. Not just physically, but mentally. I think it would better just to show you.

Activating memory file 345654333571.

Reader's POV:  
Elsa was sitting in the garage, waiting for Tony to come back so the could resume their work on the Iron Freeze armor. She looked nervously at Mark42 "Are you mad that I took Mark 2 out?"

Mark 42 sighed. "Well It wasn't the smartest choice you really should have waited for me or Tony. It would have been better if I was there to autopilot myself a few times with you in me to learn the controls."

Elsa blushed and ran a hand through her platinum hair "Oh..." She muttered, trailing off. Mark 42 turned his head to her. "What do you mean oh? You could have hurt yourself severely; I may be a machine that's only a few years old, but looks like I have to be the mature one just so you don't kill yourself!"

Elsa glared at the suit angrily. "Just because I did one stupid thing does not give you the right to lecture me!" Mark 42 stood up, careful not to get to close. "Yes I do. as I said somehow I began life all of what just before Evie was born, and yet, you are older than my creator. You should know better!"

Elsa looked down at the ground, ashamed of his words. Mark 42 nodded his metal head. "That's what I thought."

Elsa snapped her head up and glared at him with all of her might. "You shouldn't be lecturing me when YOU weren't there to save Evie!"

Mark 42 paused he fought back his anger. "As I said to Evie countless times, I was receiving upgrades. If I didn't, I would only put her in more DANGER. Remember I started life as a rush job piece of equipment! Highly UNSTABLE, but even then I am programmed to protect anyone with the Stark Blood Line... including you."

Elsa rolled her eyes in irritation. "Tony said you were stable enough to at least beat the living crap out of her captors!" Mark 42 sighed. "I'm sorry, but do you even know about any part of my A.I.? And it wasn't even that, have you seen a repolser malfunction? I doubt you have? You don't even know my basic design parameters, Miss I'll try a borderline piece of military hardware without even learning that it was only the second prototype that was not in use for a reason."

Elsa pursed her lips and said nothing. Evie was in the corner of the room, staying quiet. "He got you there Aunt Elsa." She said softly, not trying to be unkind.

Elsa jumped and glared at her niece. "Why are you here?" Evie rolled her eyes and said nothing.

Mark 42 raised his hand and pointed at Evie. "Finally! Somebody who agrees with me. I'm only saying this to protect you, it's in my programming to protect you." He looked at Elsa meaningfully. "I also have to say I almost find you to be like a sister to me, albeit young one with your behavior."

Elsa was beginning to shake. "But I should be the one protecting the family, I'M the oldest!" Evie creased her brow. "Elsa... We don't need protecting... We're the Avengers!" Evie reminded her before leaving the room.

Mark 42 shook his head. "You may be the oldest and have Ice powers, but I am combat oriented exoskeleton designed to take down any threat, plus I have to say thanks to my programming, I'm more logical than you."

Elsa was now grasping for straws as she refused to back down in the fight. "Tony is making me a suit, remember?"

Mark 42 would have rolled his eyes if he could have. "Yes but do you honestly know all the in's and out's of it? And if you remember correctly, that's still on the holographic design board. I should know, I'm assisting in its creation. Though after this I can walk you through its blueprints if you want me to."

Elsa shook her head. "Uhm.. I may not be as smart as you or Tony, but I can still kick a**!" Mark 42 was now getting angry. "Oh really? Can you be shot at by missile's, Gatling guns, machine guns, tank rounds, survive lava like heat, the turbine fans of the Hellicarrier, or even a duplicate of yourself? I think not. I should also mention Thor's Hammer!"

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. "I've been hit by Thor's hammer... Remember? When he was drunk and couldn't aim right? Pissed Bruce off." She said, rubbing her collar bone as she remembered.

Mark 42 stepped closer and raised his voice. "But can you survive anything else I've mentioned without your powers? Because I can survive that without energy shields or weapons!"

Elsa looked at the ground once again. "No..." Mark 42 felt a swell of pride go through him. "Not to sound immature, but I win!"

Elsa was angry enough to freeze the metal suit. "You stupid piece of tin!" Mark 42 Chuckled softly. "You know that is incorrect Elsa, I'm created out of the patented Stark Gold Titanium Composite Alloy with a 5% mix of adamantium coated in the fire proof material known as nomex inside and out for the outer shell, with an inner shell primary made memory metals and carbon fiber both of which also have titanium in them also coated in nomex. Though me and tony are thinking of improving more on this design to keep you safe."

Elsa held her hands closer to her chest as she fought the urge to fling ice at Mark 42. "So? You're not a human being!"  
Mark 42 felt angry once again. "Oh, so because I am a machine I don't matter all, is that the case?" Tony ran in when he heard the raised voices,and because Evie had told him what wa going on. "DON'T SPEAK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT E:SA!"

Elsa felt despair as Tony took Mark 42's side instead of hers. " But it's true Tony! He isn't human!"

Mark 42 stood behind Tony, a safe distance from the mutant. "It might be true, but by the way your acting, even though I am made of medal and wires, I have more of a soul, isn't that right Ice Queen? And I'm not referring to your powers, and thank you Tony I knew only the person who created me would treat me more than fancy calculator, unlike everybody else here."

Elsa felt tears well up in her eyes as she realized she was defeated. "I... I.." She ran out of the room.

Tony wasn't sure what to do. "Uhm..." Mark 42 would have smirked if he could, but guilt edged around pride. "That's what I thought, now if you'll excuse me I'll plug myself in, after all I am JUST a MACHINE" He yelled, walking away.

Elsa ran up to her room, wanting to be left alone. Tony just stood there as he tried to figure out what to do. Evie shook her head. "Wow... did that just happen?"

Bruce followed Elsa up to her room and entered. "Elsa... Are you okay?" Elsa looked up and glared at her boyfriend. "DO I LOOK OKAY!?" Bruce pursed his lips. "You've been acting weird for a long time, is everything okay?"

Elsa stood and pushed Bruce out of the room. "I've been acting normal! Now get out!"

Juliette shook her head, annoyed. "Bruce... I think you need to talk to her." Steve nodded in agreemen

Clint looked up from his game on the TV. "Freaking crazy woman!'

Natasha hit her fiance. "She isn't crazy! She... Is... Never mind." She said as she left the room.

~End File~

Mark 42 POV:  
Reliving that was harder than I thought it was, I feel like such an a**. But how could I? I'm not supposed to have emotions; I'm not supposed to have thoughts outside of protecting them, or assisting Tony in combat.

My logical part of me, my base programming, wanted to calm her down. But some alien code which is just programming itself in me is telling me to defend myself and telling me I have the right to do so. Because of that I am afraid and that makes me dangerous, and yet. at the same time. it almost makes me human.

On observation it is noted that people who love each other sometimes say horrible things at one another, is that what happened? I do not know.  
All I know is in that moment, despite all my calculations and coding, I was wrong. She does have a soul, and I just a malfunctioning machine, or am I?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and went to go read Mark 42's version.**


	4. Captain's Respect

**A/N: Mark 42 gave me this idea! I don't own the Avengers or Captain America. **

Steve tapped his finger against the table, glancing out the window as they passed over the land. In the distance he could see the ocean. _"You don't HAVE to go Steve." _Tony said through the phone.

Steve sighed. "I know I don't have to, but it would feel wrong if I didn't" Tony sighed on the other side of the line. _"If you need us, just call." _Steve smiled, he knew he had good friends in the present, but her knew he would never forget his past. "I will, talk to you later Tony. Say hi to everyone back at the Tower for me."

_"Alright, bye." _Steve put the phone down and looked back out the window. A flight attendant came up to him. "Are you comfortable Mr. Rogers?" She asked. "Oh yes, very." Steve said kindly.

She looked bashful. "My grandfather spoke of you often, back during the war." Steve smiled. "What was his name?" Se smiled broadly. "Private Gary Donald." Steve tried to recall if he knew her grandfather. "Was he tall with platinum blonde hair and gray eyes?" Steve asked.

"Oh yes!" She said, clapping her hands together. "He was a good man, I remember a fight that he helped me out on." Steve chuckled. "He sure had a good humor." The woman nodded. "Is he alive?' Steve asked

her smile faded slightly. "No, he died seven years ago." Steve nodded. "What's your name?" She looked sheepish. "Jessica Freeman, my mom was Gary's daughter."

"I'm glad you got to know him Jessica." He grabbed a book from his bag. "He gave this bible to me... You should have it." Jessica shook her head. "He gave it to you.'

Steve smiled "I know, and I'm giving it to you." She gingerly took the book and smiled, tears were welling in her eyes. "Thank you." She breathed. "Don't thank me." Steve said softly.

After Jessica left, he resumed looking out the window until they reached Pearl Harbor. He got off the plane and walked to the car waiting for him at the entrance of the building.

The man waiting for him smiled. "You must be Agent Grant Ward." Steve said, holding out his hand for Ward t shake. "The one and only." Ward shook his hand. 'It's an honor to meet you." Ward stated as he opened the car door and let him in. "I'm just a person." Steve chuckled

Ward nodded. "A famous person at that." Steve sighed, but silently agreed. "Where are we headed sir?' Ward asked. "Steve, and the USS Arizona Memorial." Ward glanced at Steve and nodded.

As Ward drove on, Steve glanced at his phone, his goddaughter, Evie Stark, sent him a text message telling him she loved him and to be safe, and to call her when he can.

Steve smiled and looked up. "Here we are." Ward said as he pulled up to the USS Arizona Memorial. "Wait right here." Steve ordered as he walked towards a man.

"Colonel." Steve said as the man turned. "Captain America... I never thought I would see your mug again." The man chuckled softly. Steve smiled and hugged him. "It's good to see you to Colonel Dane."

Colonel Dane smirked. "When i got the news that you had died... I didn't take the news very well., and neither did Peggy." Steve winced at Peggy's name.

Dane saw this and immediately apologized. "It's okay... I have to learn to get over it." Steve sighed.

Dane nodded and led Steve to the memorial. "I'm glad we won." Steve said slowly, dipping his head in respect. "So were we." Dane laughed. Steve smiled.

"Where are you going after this?" Dane asked. "USS Missouri." Steve stated. Dane nodded. "Are you okay?" Steve shrugged. "I don't know... Do I look okay?"

Dane sighed. "You look fine, but that doesn't mean anything. Sometimes we just hold everything inside while we are dying inside." Steve nodded. "It's good to see again Dane."

"Right back at you soldier." Dane saluted Steve, who returned the favor and walked back to the car. "Where to..." "USS Missouri." Steve stated curtly.

Ward creased his brow at Steve's hard reply. Steve sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, I thought this would be easy..." Ward nodded in understanding. "But it's not, it never will be." Steve nodded. "I don't belong in this time."

Ward shrugged. "You may feel like you don't belong, but the fates made this happen for a reason... Always remember that." Steve glanced at Ward. 'You have a haunted past, don't you?" Ward nodded. "Not so different from each other huh?"

Steve nodded and unbuckled his seat belt as Ward pulled to a stop.

Coulson was waiting for him. "Why am I not surprised?' Ward said, rolling his eyes at his team leader. "I asked him to be here." Ward nodded and stayed in the car.

"Good to see you again Steve." Coulson said, shaking Steve's hand. "At least your not dying this time." Steve laughed. "No kidding, now, are you ready?"

Steve nodded and followed Coulson. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Steve nodded and took out his old suit. "Is that the real thing?" Coulson asked. "Yeah." Steve looked up and smiled. "I'm leaving it here. I may not have been there, but I think they should know I care."

Coulson nodded and watched as Steve placed the suit down in a place where it would never leave.

He dipped his head and said a little prayer to everyone. "I'm ready to leave." Steve said quietly. "Better?" Coulson asked. "Yeah... Much better." Steve answered as he walked away, a deep peace filled him as the sun set behind him.


	5. You Only Have One Family

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers, Elsa, or Anna. This is spoilers to a future story I plan to write with the help of Mark 42.**

Alex Murphy stood by a window, watching the leaves in the tree's flutter in the breeze. "Did yah find any one to do the repairs?" Sargent Reed asked as he walked into Alex's office. "No, not yet." Reed shook his head, rubbing a hand over his curly black hair. "You need to find some one before you hurt some one."

"I know sir." Alex sighed, shaking his head. Anna came up from behind. "Hey Murphy." Alex smiled softly. "Hey Anne." Anne left and Alex looked at Sargent Reed. "I'll get on it Sir, I promise."

Redd sighed. "You better, I don't want your robotic ass backfiring on us." He said with a smirk. Alex nodded and watched Reed leave.

He sat down and started to look up places to get his repairs. He jumped when he heard the office phone go off. "Officer Murphy of the Detroit Police..." _"Must you be so formal with me?" _Anna Stark's voice chuckled on the other line.

"Mo...Mother?" He chocked in surprise. _"No, the Scarlet Pimpernel, of course it's your mother!" _Anna laughed. Alex shook his head. "Why are you calling me on my work line? You know this line is for police and emergency calls only."

_"Trust me, this is an emergency, and I tried to call on your cell, but you wouldn't pick up." _Alex grabbed his cell from his drawer and saw how many calls he had missed. "Oh, sorry."

_"No problem sweetheart, I just wanted to let you know that we are all are coming down to see you, and Tony want's to help you with your Cybernetics." _Anna said. Alex hit himself on the forehead. "You're kidding me!"

_"Not at all!" _Anna sighed. _"Cheer up, it could be worse."_ Alex groaned. "Great, now it's gonna get worse." Anna chuckled. _"At least I warned you!" _Alex agreed. _"I got to go, have fun sweetheart,_ _love you!" _

"Love you to Mother." Alex sighed, and hung up. "Great." he sighed after he put the phone down. "Who was that?" Anne asked, her short blonde hair pulled back with a headband.

"My mother..." Anne blinked. "Oh, how is she?" Alex sat back. "Good, she was warning me that my family are coming to visit." Anne creased her brow. "Do they know about..." She gestured to Alex.

"Oh yeah. In fact, my uncle is going to repair the Cybernetics for me." Anne frowned. "I don't see this ending well Alex." Alex nodded. "Neither do I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna fidgeted on her plane seat as they waited to take off. "Hey, it's okay." Mark 42 whispered, holding Anna's hand softly in his. "I know, I just can't wait to see him.. You have the coordinates to his house right?"

Mark 42 nodded. "Yeah." Anna nodded and looked out the window. Steve looked at Tony, who was still tinkering with something. "What are you doing?" Tony doesn't even look up. "I'm working on something for Alex."

Steve shook his head and sat back. Evie was whispering to Loki about something. Clint and Natasha were arguing. Bruce and Elsa were talking about the baby she just found out she was gong to have. Thor and Jane were asleep, which was a miracle in it's self. And Juliette was piloting the privet jet.

Steve glanced at Anna, holding Mark 42's hand. he was once jealous, but now he understood that they were, in Mark 42's case, made for each other.

As soon as they took off, Steve forced himself to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_~* Four Hours Later*~_

Alex walked home, unafraid of the people who littered the streets around him. He walked up the steps and unlocked the door. '"SURPRISE!" Rang through his ear piece, making him retract his leg holster, ready to fire. "WHAT THE...!" He blinked when he saw the Avengers all in the house.

"Welcome home!" Anna beamed, rushing forward to kiss her son on the cheek. "Uh... Hi guys..." He smiled nervously as Evie, his cousin, rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been here?" Alex glared at them before looking around his house. "A few hours, why?" Alex walked into his kitchen and gasped. It was a mess.

"Oh, Nat wanted to bake you a cake." Clint chuckled. "Shut up Clint! That was SUPPOSED to be a surprise!" Nat growled.

Alex shook his head in disbelief. _This is gonna be one stressful week._ He thought, earning a smirk from his telepathic cousin, Evie Stark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next couple of days, Tony has helped Alex fix the more obvious glitches in the suit. But Tony got bored. "Please let me go to work with you! I'll be good!' He said, following his nephew around the house. "No!" Alex said, exasperated.

"Aw, come on Alex. It'll be fun!" Tony exclaimed, nodding as he did so. "I said no!" Alex growled. Tony Humphed. "Party pooper." Alex looked at his uncle. "Yes, now please stop."

Anna had also started to coddle him, suffocating him. "Mother, I don't need you to POLISH my armor!" Anna tsk'ed at him. "Of course you do, now stop moving!"

And Mark 42 had started asking a lot of questions. "What do you like to do on your free time? What kind of pet would you have? Is your mother annoying you?" He sighed. "I play chess. A dog. And YES!"

Alex's only chance to get away from the mayhem was work. He sat down wearily and started to wait for calls, relishing the peace. "ALEX!" Alex opened his closed eyes and saw Tony, Thor, Clint, and Steve standing in front of him.

"What!" He looked at his family in disbelief. "You wouldn't let us come with you, so we came by ourselves!" Thor laughed. Alex shook his head. "I have work!" He exclaimed.

"Murphy, who are these people?!" Sargent Reed bellowed. Tony smirked. "Dang Alex, it's your own personal Nick Fury with hair and two eyes!" Alex smacked his forehead at that comment.

"You must be Tony Stark." Reed sighed, shaking his hand. "The one and only." Tony smirked. "And who are these people?" Reed asked curtly, looking at the others.

"Steve Rogers, this is Clint Barton and Thor Odinson." Thor had apparently brought some boxes of Poptarts and was eating them messily. "HELLO MORTAL!" Thor bellowed, making everyone cover their ears."I'm sorry to cut your visit short," Reed started. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Tony frowned. "Make me!" Alex shut his eyes. _Crap! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bruce, Mark 42, and the women were sitting quietly in the living room when the phone rang. Anna grabbed it. "Hello?" She said. _"Hey Anna, could you come down and bail us out of jail?" _Tony asked on the other line. "Tony! Wait.. JAIL!?" Anna gasped.

_"Don't. Ask." _Tony said through gritted teeth. "To late, what the hell did you do!? And where is Alex?" There was a pause. _"I don't know..."_ Anna sighed. 'No, we won't come down and bail you out. SUFFER!" She yelled as she slammed the phone down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony sighed and gave the phone back to Anne Lewis. "This is why you don't mess with Reed." She chuckled. "Shut up." Tony snorted. Anna left and Tony glared at the other officer. "My nephew is a cop here, he'll bail us out... I hope."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sighed. "I'm so sorry about my family..." Reed cut him off. "HOW CAN YOU BE RELATED TO THEM!?" Alex's visor went down to hide him embaressment. "I'm only related to Tony..." Reed shook his head. "That, some how, makes it worse." Alex nodded in agreement.

Anne walked in. "They aren't getting bail." Alex shook his head. "I think they can stay in over night, then I'll have my mother bail them out." Reed nodded. "Good call Murphy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_~*Three Days Later*~_

The Avengers assemble in front of Fury a day after they get home. Fury shook his head. "We have four restraining orders for Tony, Clint, Thor, and Steve."

Tony looked defiant. "Who put restraining orders on us?!"

Fury looked down at the paper, a smirk of amusement crossed his face. "The Detroit Police Department." Everyone but Tony and Clint started to crack up. "Wow, that's funny!" Evie laughed.

Fury nodded. "You bet it is!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex picked up his phone when it rang. _"A RESTRAINING ORDER!?" _His uncle Tony yelled. "I tried to get them to lighten up.. But they wouldn't!" Alex chuckled. _"You are grounded mister!" _Tony fumed. "I'm sorry I have to hang up, somewhere there is a crime in progress." Alex put the phone down, sighing as he got back top work.


	6. A Mother's Concern A Brother's Annoyance

**A/N: This comes before You Only Have One Family. Again, spoilers to a future story. Thank you Mark 42 for the Idea. I don't own the Avengers, Frozen, or Robocop.**

Wynter walked in and smiled. "Hey Tony, Anna." Anna jumped up and hugged Wynter fiercely. "Oh!" Wynter gasped, trying to get her lungs to work. "I'm so glad you came on such short notice!' Anna laughed, letting her go.

Wynter smiled and brushed some stray hairs out of her face. "No problem... Why AM I here?' She sat down, Alexander ran in. "Auntie Wynter!" He laughed, hugging her just as fiercely as Anna did.

She laughed. "Are you SURE you didn't give birth to him?" Anna blushed. "Alex, don't hurt Auntie Wynter." Alex looked up at Wynter. "Am I hurting you?" Wynter sighed. "No, you're not."

Alex smirked and kept hugging her. Anna shook her head. "I need you to watch Alexander while we go to Detroit to visit..." She trailed off as she looked at Alexander. "I gotcha." Wynter said softly.

Anna smiled softly. "Thanks!" Wynter shrugged. "As long as I get to call Logan." Anna rolled her eyes. 'I don't mind that and you know it... But only during his nap times." Wynter nodded, looking serious.

Tony sat back. "don't feed him any of the junk we have here." Wynter blinked. "I have to go shopping for healthy food?" Tony nodded, but Anna scowled. "No, we'll go before we leave, or Mark.. Oh...'" Wynter raised her brow. "What?"

"Mark 42 is coming with us." She looked flustered. "Okay, so what?" Wynter chuckled. "You'll be handling Alexander on your own." Tony sighed. "I am a professor and an X-Men... I think I'll be fine." Wynter laughed.

Anna nodded. "Alexander can watch his show at four o' clock, but only for an hour." Tony rolled his eyes. "An half an hour." Anna glared at Tony. "Oh shush it." Tony looked annoyed. "I raised two kids, I think I know what I'm talking about."

Anna shook her head. "May I remind you that Nathanial is a bad guy because of the way you raised him?" Tony flinched. "It's not because of the way I raised him..."

Wynter sighed. "HEY! Can we PLEASE get back on track here?!" Wynter crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry, He can have ONE small bowl of ice cream... Alexander what are you doing!?" Anna called when she heard a crash in he kitchen.

Wynter closed her eyes and laughed. "There goes the ice cream." Tony and Anna dashed into the kitchen. _They are WAY to uptight about this... _Wynter mused to herself.

Anna walked back in, Tony was carrying Alexander back to his room. Alexander looked proud. "Sorry about that." Anna chuckled nervously. "Hey, I get that this is the first time you are leaving Alexander to visit... Alex... But it's the right thing to do."

Anna sat down, defeated. "I feel like a horrible mother! I've ignored my son as a cyborg... And now I'm abandoning my son as a child!" She sobbed. "And Tony isn't helping is he?" Wynter mused softly, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder.

Anna nodded. "I don't mean to cross the line about Nathanial... But he makes me so mad sometimes!" Wynter nodded. "Hey, why did you choose me to babysit Alexander?"

Anna looked confused. 'Because I trust you." Wynter nodded. "That's ALL that should matter, that YOU trust me." Anna looked at Wynter, she knew she was older than she looked, but it always amazed her just HOW wise she could be.

"Thanks." She whispered. "No problem... And don't forget that Tony DOES have experience in this field and only wants to help." Anna nodded. 'Alright, what else do I have to know?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Anna and the rest of the Avengers waited for the plane to be ready, Wynter walked up with Alexander in tow. "What are you doing here?" Anna gasped, looking shocked. Tony got up and raised a brow in confusion.

Wynter smirked. "Alexander wanted to see you off." Anna rushed over and kissed Alexander's head. "I love you Momma, come home soon." He whispered.

Anna felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I love you to munchkin." She whispered. "Don't forget, only a half an hour for the TV show!" Tony exclaimed.

Wynter and Anna laughed. "Yes sir." She gave Anna a sly look. "I'm actually gonna give him TWO hours to watch TV." She whispered. Anna snorted and nodded her consent.

As Anna walked away, Alexander thought of something. "They're going to Detroit right?' Wynter nodded, looking confused. "MOMMA! IF YOU MEET ROBOCOP, TELL HIM I'M HIS BIGGEST FAN!" Anna paused as she heard those words.

Wynter waited for a reply. "I will baby." Anna called back, looking over her shoulder. "I will."

Alexander beams and runs to his mother for one last hug. 'When I grow up, I wanna be a cop just like him!"

Wynter sucked in a breath, while Anna just stared at her son, her heart raced while her blood turn cold and brittle. _Calm down Anna, calm down! _Wynter urged, but Anna couldn't calm down.

After a moment she smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "And you'll be the best cop alive." She whispered, holding back tears. Alexander beamed and ran back to Wynter, who looked uncertain.

Anna didn't say anything as she turned and walked towards the others, letting the tears fall.


	7. I Stand Alone

**A/N: This takes place right after Rise of the Iron Raven. I wanted to write something that showed how Evie felt, and how she over came the darkness and decided she must 'Stand Alone'. I don't own Quest for Camelot or Avengers.**

Evie had just arrived to Colorado, the air was crisp and smooth, perfect for flying. She came here often, to the mountain top where she was once slain. But this time, she was followed.

She had known she was followed this time, but she hated. She had been violated once, can't she have SOME privacy? "Evie?" Logan sighed, coming up from behind. "You need to talk to some one."

Evie turned and glared at him, her eyes already silver. "Why should I?! Can't I just be left alone!?" She readied herself to leap into the air. 'You don't have to face this alone Evangeline! We want to help!" Logan exclaimed.

Evie paused and turned to him. Her eyes were cold.

_"I know the sound of each rock and stone,_  
_ And I embrace what others fear."_

Logan raised his brow and winced at the power behind her words.

_ "You are not to roam in this forgotten place_,  
_ Just the likes of me are welcome here_."

She raises herself off of the ground, looking down at him.

_ "Everything breathes_,  
_ And I know each breath_.

_ "For me it means life_,  
_ For others, it's death_."

She looks around, a smiles bloomed on her face.

_ "It's perfectly in balance_  
_ Perfectly planned_!

She nods to herself, like she hears a voice in her head.

_ "More than enough_  
_ For this woman."_

She glared at him.

_ "Like every tree_,  
_ Stands on it's own_."

She lands on a tree to prove a point

_ "Reaching for the sky,_  
_ I stand alone_."

She placed a hand on her chest.

_ "I share my world_  
_ With no one else."_

She looked fierce.

_ "All by myself_  
_ I stand alone."_

Logan shook his head, wanting to tell her that she was wrong. She swooped down and pushed him to the ground.

_ "I seen your world_  
_ With these very eyes!"_

She got off and walked away.

_ "Don't come any closer_  
_ Don't even try!"_

Logan ran up to her. "Evie, listen-!" She turned, all the pain she had felt over the years brimmed in her eyes.

_ "I've felt all the pain_  
_ And heard all the lies!"_

She pushed him away.

_ "But in my world there's no_  
_ Compromise!"_

She stood at the edge of the cliff.

_ "Like every tree_  
_ Stands on it's own!"_

She paused as the wind danced around her.

_ "Reaching for the sky_  
_ I stand alone!"_

She lifted her hand up towards the sky.

_ "I share my world_  
_ With no one else!"_

Logan narrowed his eyes. **_Wonder how Loki will feel about this..._**

_ "All by myself_  
_ I stand alone!"_

She jumped off of the cliff, taking to the air. Logan jumped up and tackled her, they both landed on the cliff below, snow and rock flew everywhere. "You are not alone Evie, you were never alone!" Logan snapped.

Evie glared at him. "You felt the same things I did Evie, the adamantium skull, the weight... The wings even!" Logan growled, not giving Evie a chance to speak.

Logan softened up when he saw the tears. "I'm scared Logan..." Logan hugged her, letting her cry into his shoulder. "I know, shhh..." He whispered.

"You aren't alone, you never will be.. Just let us in." Evie whimpered and stayed still for a long time. "I will, I promise."

Logan helped her up and waited for her to move. "Go ahead, I'll catch up." She replied hoarsely. Logan nodded reluctantly and went along.

She turned to the edge of the cliff. Her thoughts went straight to her old Alpha, Gerard.

_"If you were with me now_  
_ I'd find myself in you_  
_ If you were with me now_  
_ Your the only one who knew_  
_ All the things we planned to do_."

She sighed and sat down.

_ "I want to live my life_  
_ The way you said I would_  
_ With courage as my light_  
_ Fighting for what's right_  
_ Like you made me believe I could_."

She smiled and painted mental images of her and Gerard.

_ "And I will fly on my alpha's wings_  
_ To places I have never been_  
_ There is so much I've never seen_  
_ And I can feel his heartbeat still_  
_ And I will do great things_  
_ On my alpha's wings_!"

She felt the wind pick up as her words summoned something within her.

_ "This world I'll never see_  
_ My dreams that just won't be_  
_ This horse's stride_  
_ with one days ride_  
_ Will have covered more_  
_ distance than me_."

She lifted off of the ground, closing her eyes.

_ "But I will fly on my alpha's wings_  
_ To places I have never been_  
_ There is so much I've never seen_  
_ And I can feel his heartbeat still_  
_ And I will do great things_  
_ On my alpha's wings_!"

She opened her eye and saw the outline of her alpha.

_ "Someday with his spirit to guide me_  
_ And his memory beside me_  
_ I will be free to!"_

She went as high into the sky as she would dare, feeling free for the first time.

_ "Fly on my alpha's wings_  
_ To places I have never been_  
_ There is so much I've never seen_  
_ And I can feel his heartbeat still_  
_ And I will do great things_  
_ On my alpha's wings!"_

Logan looked up and saw she was flying, screaming as she did so. He was about to help her when he noticed she was screaming with laughter.

She landed next to Logan. "you're right... I'm not alone, but I will Stand Alone."


	8. Avengers in the Wilderness

**A/N: I don't own anything except Juliette, Evie, Nathanial and Samuel.  
**

Steve walked into the living room and saw everyone watching some show on TV. He huffed and took the remote on the coffee table adn turned it off. "HEY!" Everyone cried out, looking annoyed. "We need to get away from everything! We are going camping." Steve declared.

Tony blinked. "You're kidding right?" Steve shook his head. "Nope, we leave tomorrow." Steve turned and left. "I can't believe this!" Tony whined. "I can, it may be good for us to get away." Juliette said, though she didn't sound to sure.

"It'll be fun!" Steve called from the hallway. "I promise." He could hear some scoffs. "Famous last words." Evie sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxx Day One xxxxxxxxxxx

It took them all day to reach Wyoming. "Alright everyone, lets set up camp here." Steve said, smiling at his friends. "But there are so many... Bugs!" Tony complained. "I know, that's because we are outside!" Steve exclaimed, shaking his head in annoyance.

"We do have some emergency phone's in case anyone needs medical attention, and we have back up Arc Reactors in case Evie or Tony have an accident." Steve stated. "Mark 42, you know what NOT to do." Mark 42 nodded, he was once again in his disguise he had used to date Anna before she knew the truth.

"Alright, the tents are in the back of the truck." Steve said. Alexander when he was young ran up to Steve. "Can I help Uncle Steve?"Steve bent down adn smiled. 'Sure you can, you can help put the stakes in the ground."

Anna shook her head. "No he can't, he could get hurt!" Alexander frowned. "I'm a big boy now! I can handle it!" Anna looked at Steve, giving him her best glare. "He's right Anna, he can handle it."

Anna huffed, but didn't say anything else as Steve helped Alexander hammer away at the stakes. Elsa walked over to her sister. "It'll be fine, Steve is with him." Anna sighed. "Would you let Samuel hammer in stakes?"

Elsa nodded. "If he were at least ten years old, he isn't even seven." Anna rolled her eyes. Tony was sitting in the truck, stubbornly claiming he wouldn't sleep on the dirty ground without a proper bed. "We're camping Tony, the most proper bed we have is the inflatable one and Evie gets it because of the baby."

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Why did Steve have to make us go while Evie is pregnant?" Juliette sighed. "Because he didn't think about it, now get out of the car or I'll claw your sorry butt!"

Mark 42 was helping Bruce, Steve, and Alexander pitch up the tents. Evie and Natasha were gathering sticks and wood for the fire. Clint was getting the food they packed for dinner and Nathanial and Loki were putting up chairs.

After a few hours of work, they all settled next to the blazing fire, the women drinking water while the men drank alcohol. "Do you REALLY need the mattress?" Tony asked his daughter. "I would PREFER it." Evie shot back, glaring at her father.

"Tony, stop it." Juliette snapped. Alexander walked up to Anna. "Can I have a root beer?" Anna sighed. "Only one, then you have to drink water for the rest of the night." Alex beamed and grabbed one from the cooler. "Look at me Daddy! I'm a big boy!" Mark 42 chuckled. "Yes you are."

Nathanial scoffed adn glared at the fire. Evie frowned and leaned towards her brother. "Hey it's okay, this is only for a few days." She whispered. Nathanial looked at his sister and sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

Evie pursed her lips and sat straight. "Who wants Smores?" Steve asked, looking around. Someone please say yes, and mean it! He begged silently, forgetting the Evie could read his mind.

"I would love some!" Evie beamed. "What about you Nat?" She elbowed her brothers side. "Sure." He sighed. Evie looked up at the sky and cursed her brother for being a stubborn butt nugget.

Alex had, of course, said yes. But what kid doesn't want Smores? Sugar, HELLO! Anna sat back and smiled. 'You know what? This isn't so bad. Now lets just-."

Tony shook his head. "Don't jinx us! Loki is already here and we don't want Murphy Law as well!" Anna rolled her eyes, but held her tongue.

Evie leaned into Loki's shoulder. She gave her brother a sideways glance. Let's hope he behaves himself. Evie thought before drifting to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Day Two xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve woke up adn stretched, his back popped. "Ah!" He sighed, relaxing his muscles. He could hear the hustle and bustle of everyone working outside. He got up and walked out.

"Morning sleepy head." Anna said, smiling. "Why is everyone smiling?" Steve asked, looking nervous. "Because we realized this was an amazing idea and are enjoying ourselves."

Steve paused, unsure if she was telling the truth. When he was confident she was truly happy with the things the way they were, he got to work on getting his fishing poles.

Alex ran up to him. "Daddy said you fought in World War Two!" He said excitedly. "I did." Steve replied. "Was it bloody?" Alex asked. "Yes, and you should hope you never have to see that.' Steve inwardly winced when he thought about Alex when he grew up.

Alex nodded. 'What are you going to do?" Steve showed him the fishing pole. "I'm going to go catch some fish." Alex looked confused. "Don't we have enough food?"

Steve shrugged. "We do, but we can eat the fish for dinner tonight." Alex smiled. "Is fish good?" Steve nodded. "Oh yes, it is." Alex smiled and hugged Steve. "Thank you!" And ran off to see what mischief he could stir up.

Steve chuckled and set out on his own, whistling in the air. _If it were hunting season and this wasn't public property... _Steve thought as he watched a buck ran away.

When he reached the lake, he set down his tackle box and placed a cricket on his hook, he flung his hook into the water and waited or something to bite. He always enjoyed the quiet of the woods, it settled his nerves.

He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice when a rope snagged itself on the tackle box and was dragged away.

Steve reeled it in and shook his head at the missing cricket and reached for his tackle box for another.

When his hand touched air he turned his head to see the space where his tackle box was. "What..?" He looked around, but it was no where to be found. "Well crud." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, okay then." He grabbed a small pill box from his jeans pocket and extracted a worm from it. He was just about to throw the hook in when he felt someone pick him up. "WHAT THE...!" He looked down and saw Thor beaming up at him.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Thor laughed and threw Steve into the lake. Everyone came out of the woods and laughed. "REVENGE!" Tony yelled, looking please.

Steve bobbed up and down for a moment, then started to laugh. "Nice one!' He yelled, swimming back "I should have known something like this would have happened."

Evie nodded. "Alright everyone! Lets get back to the campsite!"

xxxxxxxxx Day Three xxxxxxxxx

Everyone had settled in, enjoying the fresh air and trees. Everyone, that is, except Nathanial Stark. He hated every minute of it. He had snuck away to the woods with his 44 revolver when he had the chance, he just wanted to shoot some trees, no biggy.

But he didn't realize that Alexander had followed him. He aimed right at an unsuspecting pine when he heard a twig snap in two. He turned and saw Alexander walk up. "Cool gun, can I hold it?"

Nathanial paused. "Sure, but keep your finger off of the trigger." Alexander eagerly took hold of the gun and beamed. "Where did you get it?" Nathanial rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter where I got, just that you don't tell anyone I have it."

Alexander nodded adn placed his finger in the hole where the trigger was. "No!" Nathanial placed his hand on the gun. 'I just wanted to do that cool trick Robocop odes!" Alexander pouted.

Nathanial narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but don't shoot." He backed away, wary of the gun. Alexander beamed and twirled the gun. Nathanial blinked in shock as the kid did it almost perfectly.

Anger boiled in his blood. "Give me that!" He snapped, taking the gun away. Alexander blinked and didn't say anything. "How did you do that?" Nathanial demanded, glaring as hard as he could. "I don't know, pretty cool huh?"

Nathanial glared at the boy. "Go away." Alexander stayed where he was. "I don't want to, and you're not my boss."

Nathanial growled and twirled the gun on his own, but ti didn't take long before his finger landed on the trigger and it went off.

xxxxxxx

Steve and the rest were cleaning up when they heard the gunshot. Anna looked around and paled. "Where's Alexander?" Mark 42 did a scan. "He isn't here, and neither is Nathanial."

Anna looked panicked. "ALEXANDER!?" She screamed, running into the woods. Tony and Steve followed her. Juliette ordered the others to continue cleaning adn went after the rest.

Juliette was faster than everyone else when it came to finding the boys. Once she had reached the clearing, she witnessed Nathanial staring at Alexander, who hadn't moved an inch. A bullet hole was in the tree above him, an inch above his head.

"Alexander, Nathanial!" Juliette snapped, causing the two to jump. "What the..." Tony trailed off. "Nathanial Ethan Stark!" Tony snapped, looking furious.

"I- I- It was an accident!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "It was, I was doing that twirling gun trick Robocop does and..." Alexander trailed off when his mother stepped closer. "You are not aloud to touch a gun Alexander! You know this!" Anna screeched.

Alexander glared at his mother. "Maybe if you let me do more things like shoot a gun or drink more than one root beer I wouldn't go behind your back!" He yelled, running into the woods. "Alex, come back!"

Anna looked sad. "Is it true? Have I been keeping him down?" Anna asked. "Yes, you have." Juliette admitted. "Tony, will you deal with Nathanial?" Tony glared at his son. "With pleasure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx Home xxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had settled at home, calm and happy. Evie had turned on the TV, wanting to know what had happened while they were gone for those long three days.

**"A fire has rage over half of Detroit after an arsonist had set the Detroit Police Department ablaze. If it had not been for the brave work of Robocop and his fellow police officers, Detroit would be no more." **

Tony watched. "See? This is what happens when we go on camping trips, no more!" Everyone, even Steve, agreed.


	9. A Preview of the Future

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

Anna was at home with Alexander, watching as he played with his squirt guns. Anna sighed, the T.V. played in the background, the noise was nonsense to Anna, for she didn't care about anything but her son.

Steve was cleaning an old gun of his, the smell of the cleaning supplies gave Anna a headache, she she didn't say anything. Alexander ran up to Steve, looking at the gun with such excitement that he looked like her would burst.

"Can I hold it Uncle Steve?" Alexander asked, looking at his uncle with large blue eyes. "Only if your mother is okay with it." Steve said, nodding towards Anna. Anna smiled and sighed. "Well, I don't see why not. Just don't point it at anyone."

Alexander beamed and carefully held the gun, pointing it at a window, narrowing his eyes as he aimed. "Don't dry fire!" Steve said firmly, but not unkindly.

Alexander nodded, looking up at Steve. "I want to shoot it, please!" He pouted, looking between Steve and Anna. The vision of Nathanial almost shooting Alexander in the head entered Anna's head and she shook her head. "When you're older." Anna said.

Alexander's shoulders slumped as she gave the gun back to Steve. "Alright." He muttered. Steve pursed his lips. "I can take him down to the shooting range downstairs, I'll watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Anna looked into Steve's eyes and sighed. "Fine, but I'm coming too." Alexander jumped in the air, yelling and hollering in triumph as Steve and Anna led him to the shooting range.

Steve and Anna put on earplugs and eye gear, making sure they taught Alexander how to do it as well. Once they were ready to shoot, Steve helped Alexander position himself correctly and aim at the target.

Alexander was shaking with excitement as he prepared to squeeze the trigger. "Steady yourself, you want to hit your mark flawlessly." Steve whispered, watching him carefully.

Anna twiddled her fingers nervously, watching as Steve made sure that Alexander's shot would be perfect. She turned her head only a moment when she heard the gun go off. She jumped and stared at Steve and Alexander.

Alexander was laughing hysterically, Steve was beaming as Alexander begged for another shot. Steve looked up at Anna, who was looking at the bullet hole in the target, dead center in the heart.


End file.
